Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Nordic
The Nordic people represent a civilization in Civilization VII released during the first season of downloadable content. They are led by the queen and founder of the Kalmar Union, Margaret I. Historical Information The Viking age was the essential rise of the Nordic countries (Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, and Iceland), where they came into contact with the rest of Europe. This was between the 8th and 11th century, and Vikings would generally live in the southern parts of Norway and Sweden whereas they would trade with and raid locations such as Finland, upper Sweden, and Denmark. During the Viking Age, the Vikings explored the seas establishing settlements in Iceland, Greenland, and Newfoundland-- the first Europeans to find the New World, before it was known. In the Middle Ages, the Nordic countries were integrated into Europe through trade. Denmark and Norway were unified as a single entity for nearly 300 years, after the collapse of the Kalmar Union which unified them with Sweden. In through the Renaissance Era and Industrialization, the Nordic countries were major political countries in Europe. In World War I, the Nordic states were neutral. In World War II, Denmark and Norway were occupied by the German Empire led by Adolf Hitler. Furthermore, the Soviet Union attempted to invade Finland. In modern times, the nations all have very strong economies and are social democracies. Denmark, Sweden, and Finland have joined the European Union, but Iceland and Norway have currently chosen to refrain. Strategy Ability The unique ability of the Norse is called Unity of the Realm. Each Coastal and Ocean tile worked by a city provides +1 Culture per turn. Furthermore, the city center of all cities connected to the capital by land or by sea provide +4 Science per turn. These bonuses give the Norse a slight benefit for playing wide, and also for having coastal cities. The hidden usage of this ability also allows for the training of the Viking unit, a versatile mid-game unit. The term, Unity of the Realm, refers to the formation of the Kalmar Union. This was one of the earliest moments of unification among such powerful nations in Europe, although the union would fall apart soon enough as Sweden would later back out. Unique Unit Ski Infantry The first unique unit of the Norse is the Ski Infantry. This replaces the Rifleman, requiring the Rifling technology in order to be trained. The Ski Infantry has a combat strength of 64, being the same as the Rifleman. However, Ski Infantry have a combat strength increased to 72 on tundra tiles. On tundra tiles, Ski Infantry gain +2 Movement, and in general they are not slowed by Hills terrain. Ski warfare was commonplace for Norse military forces historically. In World War II, troops upon skis were used by the Finnish against Soviet forces in the Winter War timespan. The Soviet Union failed to conquer Finland, though through the usage of these troops and others, Finland managed to defend themselves against a military more than twice larger than their own. Skiing is a maneuver which can be used to the advantage of the Norse, being used to ice-cold climate conditions in the far north. Viking The second unique of the Norse, enabled by their unique ability, is the Viking. The Viking is a Medieval Era unit which requires the Military Engineering technology in order to be trained. The Viking is unique in that it may attack while embarked as well as while on land; though it may only attack in coastal tiles. The Viking has a melee strength of 44 on land and 36 while embarked. This allows for the Norse to utilize the sea to their full advantage and save time on producing both an army and a navy. Vikings were old Norse people who raided and traded in northern Europe. They had advanced seafaring skills and utilized longships, and explored vastly across the seas. During the Age of the Vikings, they originated in Norway and explored and conquered regions such as Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Greenland, England, and parts of western Russia. Furthermore, it is likely that the Vikings were the first from Europe to reach the Americas, landing and settling in Newfoundland around the year 1000. Unique Tile Improvement The unique tile improvement of the Norse is the Wind Farm. This is an Atomic Era tile improvement, requiring the Synthetic Materials technology in order to be constructed. It can only be built on coastal tiles, and provides +3.5 Production for cities where it is constructed. However, it may not be constructed adjacent to another Wind Farm. This improvement gives a late-game boost in Production for cities while also giving coastal tiles more reason to be worked by a city. Denmark is among the top producers of wind turbines for the rest of the world. Furthermore, in modern Denmark, 40% of all energy is powered by wind turbines. Middelgrunden is the name of a wind farm just off the Danish coast of Copenhagen with 20 turbines with a capacity of 20 MW of energy apiece. This infrastructure representing the Norse is a reflection of a more modern northern Europe, particularly in the smallest nation of Denmark. Leader Margaret I (1353-1412) is the leader of the Norse. She was the regent of Norway, Sweden, and Denmark from 1387 until 1412. Her most notable achievement was the formation of the Kalmar Union. The main purpose of this was to compete against the Hanseatic League. She intended to unite Scandinavia into one entity, though this union would not last. Apart from the union, Margaret I was known for being highly autocratic and is reviled for suppressing the church, and likely for overly favoring Denmark when reigning over the union. Leader Ability The unique ability of Margaret I is called Kalmar Union. When the empire adopts a new Social Policy, points towards a Golden Age are rewarded, equal to 650% of the current points per turn, or just 5 points if the current points per turn is below zero. Furthermore, a free unit is received, which is completely maintenance-free. This will usually be a basic melee unit, though during the Medieval Era, Vikings are received. As mentioned, Margaret I was the founder of the Kalmar Union which unified Scandinavia for over a century. This Union was directed by a single monarch, initially being Margaret I, though it inevitably would fall apart after Sweden backed out from the union. Traits *Preferred Religion: Protestantism *Preferred Government: Fascism *Disliked Government: Democracy *Preferred Victory: Domination *Historical Era: Medieval Era *Behavior: Creative / Imperialistic *Disliked Behavior: Charismatic *Geographic Group: Western European Cities Capital City: Copenhagen Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Oslo *Stockholm *Helsinki *Gothenburg *Tampere *Malmo *Aarhus *Bergen Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Trondheim *Uppsala *Odense *Aalborg *Turku *Oulu *Stavanger *Frederiksberg Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Vasteras *Kristiansand *Esbjerg *Jyvaskyla *Gentofte *Orebro *Linkoping *Helsingborg Category:Subpages Nordic